Quoi de neuf sur la toile
by GeekandGamer59
Summary: Mathieu ne comprenait rien. Que c'était-il passé? Il ne comprenait pas l'événement WTF qui venait de se produire; ATTENTION! CETTE FICTION N'A AUCUNE LOGIQUE!


Quoi de neuf sur la toile...

**Disclaimer : Mathieu Sommet et ses personnalités multiples ne m'appartiennent pas, bien malheureusement (je vais le dire dans chacune de mes fics je crois)et vous connaissez tous ça, alors je vais pas vous souler**

**Enjoy!**

Mathieu dormait paisiblement dans son lit deux places avec une couette à l'effigie de l'émission, quand son Fucking réveil de merde sonna, le faisait grogner. Il l'éteignit et essaya de le balancer à l'autre bout du monde, mais les fils tenaient bon. Il se leva avec la grâce d'un éléphant de mer bourré (j'adore cette expression XD). Il ouvrit la porte et traversa le couloir sans même remarquer la personne derière elle.

-Gamine, j'aimerais que tu m'explique ce qu'il se passe.

-Putain, Patron, pas maintenant... râla Mathieu. Fait pas chier au tout début de la journée...

Mathieu venait deremarquer quelque chose... la voix du Patron, n'était plus vraiment celle du Patron... elle était toujours rauque et menacante, mais avait une tonalité plus féminine, et la sienne aussi.

-Ca doit être la fatigue, pensa Mathieu.

-Hé, GAMINE, j'aimerais que tu me parle sur un autre ton et que tu m'explique!

-Pourquoi, tu m'appelle gamine?

-Regarde-moi quand je te parle et tu comprendras.

Mathieu tourna la tête vers le Patron... oulà, il devait avoir abusé des champignons hallucinogènes pour voir ça...

-Je crois que je devrais retourner me coucher... dit Mathieu en retournant dans sa chambre.

Le Patron l'attrapa alors par le col et lui mit une paire de claques.

-Hé, mais ça va pas? Cria Mathieu.

-Je voudrais que tu m'explique POURQUOI je SUIS une MEUF PUTAIN!

-Alors je rêvais pas...

Le Patron, avait gardé ses courts cheveux bruns et ses yeux bleu ciel voilés par une paire de lunettes de soleil, mais il avait un corps plus fin, et pas les même vêtements. Et il avait aussi une belle paire bien ronde de...

Le Patron, était devenu une fille... Mathieu n'avait qu'un seul mot qui résonnait dans son crâne : WTF?!

Il (enfin elle)portait une chemise noire, ainsi qu'une veste noire, et aussi une minijupe noire. La Patronne avait aussi un sac à main... ben noir.

-Où sont les autres? Demanda Mathieu.

-Grrooos, j'ai des hallucinations trooop déliiiirrrees...

-On en a trouvé un... marmonna la Patronne. Enfin, une.

La Hippie, portait le même bob clair sur la tête et avait gardé ses lunettes de soleil mauves. Elle avait des cheveux mi-longs, un T-Shirt "Peace and Love", ainsi qu'un jean.

-J'ai des hallucinations, continua la droguée, où on est tous des filles, c'est trop marrraaant...

Comme d'hab, il (elle) était défoncé(e).

La Patronne et Mathieu partirent voir le Geek. Mathieu toqua à la porte. "Geek?"dit-il. Personne ne répondit, il entra tout de même. La Geekette regardait sa poitrine avec une grande fascination. On pouvait l'entendre murmurer "boobies..." de temps de temps.

-Ca va Geek?

-Boobies? Dit la conscernée. Que c'est-il passé?

-Aucune idée.

La Geekette portait toujours sa casquette grise à l'envers. Elle portait un T-Shirt, mais le X-Men Mystique remplacait l'Avenger Captain America (j'aime les super-héros... mais je préfère le Prof!) ainsi qu'une jupe en jean atteignant ses genoux.

-Tu m'excite, gamine... dit la Patronne avec un sourire carnassier.

-NNYYAAHH! Cria le Geek. Même en fille, t'arrive à me faire peur!

Arriva ensuite le moment le plus étrange de toute la journée au goût de Mathieu : la Fille... ben en Mec. Elle portait un simple T-Shirt bleu, ainsi qu'un jean et des baskets (normal man). Elle avait toujours ses cheveux blonds, mais plus courts, et n'avait plus ses boobies. Sa barbe n'a jamais été aussi appropriée à ce moment...

-JE VEUX SAVOIR CE QU'IL SE PASSE! Hurla le Mec.

-On en sait autant que toi, Ok? Dit Mathieu. Allons chercher Maître Panda...

Chez Maîtresse Panda... presque rien n'avait changé, à part qu'elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et ondulés, et que le haut de son kigurumi était tendu (pas le bas XD) à cause de sa poitrine généreuse (l'orgasme...).

-... WTF?! Dit le Panda.

-T'as tout à fait raison... répondit le Mec.

-Mes hallucinations continuent groooooooss...

-Allons voir le Prof, il saura peu être ce qu'il se passe... dit la Patronne.

-Bien dit.

(JE PREVIENS LES FANGIRLS, PLUS PRECISEMENT THEPANDAMARILLA ET WOORENERGY, PREPAREZ-VOUS A VOIR, enfin lire, LE PROF EN MEUF! PRENEZ ALORS TOUT CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ POUR VOUS DEFOULER ET EVITER TOUT ORGASME!)

Mathieu toqua à la porte du laboratoire du Prof. Rien.

-Prof, ouvre!

-Pas question! Répondit le Prof avec une voix pleine de féminité (oh ouiiiii...). Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe, ne posez aucune question!

-Ok... dit la Geekette en remontant les escaliers.

-Rien que ta voix, tu m'exite, gamine...

-Ca me donne encore moi envie d'ouvrir cette porte!

-Allez, ouvre!

-... ok. Tu fais quand même chier.

Un déclic retentit. Mathieu ouvrit. (préparez-vous à l'orgasme) La Prof se tenait debout en plein milieu du labo. Elle avait les bras croisés contre son torse sa poitrine et rougissait.

-Ohhhh... Sexy! Commenta la Patronne, augmentant encore plus l'embarras de la Prof.

Elle portait une chemise noire à manches courtes en dessous de sa longue blouse blanche. Elle portait un short noir, dévoilant des jambes fines et imberbes (hé ouai... ça y est c'est la crise d'orgasme). Elle ne portait plus son noued papillon bicolore au cou, mais dans ses longs cheveux chataîns. Ses lunettes tombaient sur son nez.

-A-arrête de te moquer de moi! Dit la Prof.

-Je te jure, t'es même mieux comme ça! T'as de la chance que j'ai plus mon ancien corps, sinon je t'aurais déjà démontée!

-Laisse-moi tranquille! Je n'en sais pas plus que vous!

-Calme toi, Prof, t'as tes règles où quoi?! Répliqua la Patronne.

-T'es chiant Patron... où est Mathieu?

La Patronne regarda autours d'elle : Mathieu n'était visiblement plus là. Ils le (enfin la) retrouvèrent dans la salle de bain, en train de s'observer sous toutes les coutures.

-Comment c'est arrivé? Demanda Mathieu.

-Je sais pas, dit la Prof, mais il va falloir faire avec...

Trois mois plus tard

Salut les Geekettes! Quoi de neuf sur la toile? On va voir ça tout de suite!

**Reviews?**


End file.
